Sst It's Secret
by Melody of Sky
Summary: Kim Min Seok menyukai Xi Lu Han, gadis yang ia tabrak, sejak pandangan pertama. Demi rasa yang menggebu-gebu di dadanya, ia nekad bersekolah di sekolah di tempat gadis itu menuntut ilmu/"Bukankah Shin Ki Gakuen adalah sekolah khusus perempuan?"/"Ka-ka-KAU! LAKI-LAKI!"/Warning Inside/Yaoi! LUMIN/RnR
1. Chapter 1

**They Belong to GOD**

Sst… It's Secret by **Melody of Sky**

**Warning**

AU/OOC/YAOI/Typo(s)/Misstypo(s)/LUMIN and many more

**Don't Like? Don't Read!**

* * *

Enjoy it guys :3

* * *

Jatuh cinta itu berjuta rasanya. Ah bahkan kata orang kotoran pun akan terasa seperti coklat kalau sedang jatuh cinta. Kris penasaran jika ia menjejalkan kotoran ke mulut temannya itu apa temannya akan menyetujui asumsi aneh itu.

Kris memutar kedua bola matanya saat mendapati, Kim Min Seok, temanya tersenyum-senyum sendiri. Harus Kris akui, ia sedikit malu mempunyai teman seperti Min Seok.

Baiklah. Ia. Malu. Sekali.

"Kau perlu pergi ke psikiater, Min Seok," ucap Kris sarkastis. Sedangkan, Min Seok mencibir saat mendengarnya.

"Kuerisue~ Kuerisue~"

"Panggil aku Yi Fan jika lidahmu terlalu norak bahkan untuk sekedar mengucapkan namaku dengan benar." Min Seok cengengesan mendengarnya.

"Oh ayolah, Kris. Kau selalu saja menganggap semua hal dengan serius." Kris mendengus.

"Jika senyum-senyum sendiri dengan pandangan menerawang di kantin sekolah bukanlah suatu hal yang perlu dianggap serius. Kau benar-benar harus dimasukan ke dalam rumah sakit jiwa, lebih spesifik lagi. Penjara rumah sakit jiwa." Kris mengambil orange jusnya kemudian menyesapnya hingga menyisakan seperempat bagian saja.

"Kau hanya tidak tahu saja, Kris. Aku hanya sedang jatuh cinta." Kris nyaris saja melempar gelas yang ada di tangannya ke kepala Min Seok.

"Jatuh cinta katamu? Kau baru menemuinya ah menabraknya satu kali dan kau pikir kau tengah jatuh cinta padanya?"

Kris tak habis pikir dengan Min Seok. Astaga, baru tadi pagi temannya ini berlari ke arahnya dengan ekspresi seperti melihat mayat yang hidup kembali, melihat keadaan temannya seperti itu mau tak mau membuat Kris ikut panik. Dan tahu apa yang terjadi setelahnya? 'Kris, kupikir aku telah jatuh cinta pada gadis yang baru saja kutabrak.' Tak tahukah kau wahai Kim Min Seok. Pada saat itu Kris benar-benar ingin membuangmu ke tempat sampah atau paling tidak menitipkan sampah sepertimu pada pak Han. Yah, sampah masyarakat.

"Jadi, siapa namanya?" Kris menegak habis sisa orange jusnya setelah menanyakan hal itu pada Min Seok.

"Tidak tahu." Kris melotot tak percaya. Ah terima kasih Tuhan, setidaknya Kris tidak tersedak orange jusnya.

"Kau. Tidak. Tahu."

Itu pernyataan dan bukan pertanyaan. Min Seok hanya menggaruk tengkuknya canggung. "Yah... bisa dibil-"

**BRAK**

"Yak! Kim Min Seok! Kenapa hidupmu seperti ini?!" Kris menggebrak meja yang memisahkan dirinya dan Min Seok.

Tak hanya Min Seok yang terkejut atas tindakan Jung Yoong Jin aka Kris, seluruh penghuni kantin itu seolah menjelma menjadi patung yang melotot ke arah Kris. Menyadari akibat yang ditimbulkannya tadi, Kris hanya bisa meringis dan mengutuk Min Seok dalam hati kemudian membungkukan badannya berkali-kali sembari meminta maaf pada semua penghuni kantin. "Maafkan saya. Maafkan saya." Ah tolong ingatkan Kris untuk mencatat di jurnal miliknya untuk membunuh makhluk hidup bernama Kim Min Seok.

* * *

"Ah, di mana ya bidadariku yang cantik itu?" Kris lagi-lagi hampir tersedak mendengar penuturan teman sejak lahirnya itu. Kali ini bukan orange jus tapi puding coklat. Akhirnya Kris menyerah untuk membawa Min Seok kembali ke jalan yang benar. Kali ini mereka sudah berada di area taman depan Dong Bang Gakuen, sekolah khusus laki-laki.

Kris duduk di salah satu bangku yang tersedia sembari memangku kaki kanannya di atas kaki kirinya, ia kembali menyendok cup berisikan puding coklatnya kemudian memasukannya ke mulutnya, mengunyahnya perlahan sembari memperhatikan Min Seok yang ada di hadapannya yang telah berubah seperti anak anjing yang kehilangan induknya. Menyedihkan. Saat menyendok puding keduanya, Kris dapat melihat tubuh mungil Min Seok menegang.

"Min Seok?" Kris menghampiri Min Seok yang sudah seperti kehilangan hidupnya. Mata elang milik Kris mengikuti arah pandang Min Seok, matanya memincing saat mengenal seragam almamater yang dikenakan segerombolan murid perempuan yang menjadi fokus temannya.

"Shin Ki Gakuen?" Sontak Min Seok mengalihkan pandangannya dari gerombolan itu dan beralih pada Kris.

"Kau tahu mereka?" tanya Min Seok tak percaya. Sedangkan Kris hanya menjitak temannya itu.

"Tentu saja! Mereka satu yayasan dengan sekolah kita." Kris menghela napas frustasi. "Aku mulai curiga, jangan-jangan kau tak tahu nama sekolah kita."

Min Seok mengusap-usap kepalanya yang mendapat kenang-kenangan dari Kris. "Tentu aku tahu di mana aku bersekolah!"

"Lalu, kenapa kau sampai tak mengenali Shin Ki Gakuen yang jelas-jelas ada di samping kiri sekolah kita persis?"

"Aku datang dan pergi dari arah kanan." Min Seok mencoba membela dirinya dan itu mengakibatkan helaan napas Kris yang semakin kasar.

"Lu Han!" pekikan seorang gadis mampu membuat kedua pemuda itu kembali memperhatikan gerombolan siswi Shin Ki Gakuen itu. Dan saat itulah Min Seok melepas jiwanya untuk kedua kali. Gadis bersurai pirang panjang itu ada di sana. Gadis yang ia tabrak tadi pagi. Gadis yang mampu mengambil alih kendali otak Kim Min Seok dengan sekali tatapan berhenti berjalan dan berbalik untuk bercengkrama dengan temannya. Senyum itu... Menakjubkan.

"Lu Han," guman Min Seok dalam. Tanpa perlu bertanya, otak cerdas milik Kris sudah memproses semua data yang ada dan menyimpulkan menjadi sebuah informasi bahwa gadis bernama Lu Han itulah yang bertanggung jawab atas ketidakwarasan temannya ini. Namun, ada satu hal. Entah mengapa Kris tak begitu menyukai Lu Han.

Gadis itu... berbeda.

* * *

"Lu Han."

"Lu~ Han~"

"Gyaaaa! Namanya manis sekali."

Kris sudah pasrah melihat temannya yang sudah tak terselamatkan itu lagi. Lihatlah, melompat-lompat di area Dong Bang Gakuen yang masih banyak siswa-siwa berlalu lalang. Selang beberapa detik, mendadak Min Seok menghentikan kegilaannya

'Eh? Sudah waras?' Baru saja Kris akan mengucapkan rasa syukurnya pada Tuhan kalau saja Min Seok tak memandangnya datar. Tentu saja itu membuat Kris bergidik ngeri, astaga! Jangan-jangan teman seperjuangannya sedari kecil itu kerasukan.

"Bukankah Shin Ki Gakuen itu kebalikan dari Dong Bang Gakuen? Berarti itu sekolah khusus perempuan?" Kris menghembuskan napasnya yang sepersekian detik tadi sempat tertahan.

"Hah... kupikir ada apa. Iya sekolah itu khusus perempuan. Kenapa? Mau menyamar menjadi perempuan agar lebih dekat dengan gadis itu?" Setelah mengatakannya... ah Kris menyesal bukan main saat menatap temannya itu yang berbinar-binar, seolah ia sudah mengungkapkan misteri maha dasyat dunia.

"Tidak. Kim Min Seok. Jangan gila!"

"Hah... aku sudah gila sejak menemukannya. Seolah duniaku terpusat pada bidadari cantikku itu." Hampir saja Kris menghantamkan kepala Min Seok pada gerbang masuk Dong Bang Gakuen. Kris sudah kehilangan seluruh kosakata dunia yang ia ketahui. Tuhan.

"Kumohon. Tolonglah aku kali ini saja."

"Kim Min Seok!"

* * *

Entahlah. Kris sendiri juga bingung kenapa ia bisa dibujuk oleh Min Seok. Untuk pertama kali dalam tujuhbelas tahun hidupnya, Kris menyesal terlahir sebagai putra tunggal pasangan pemilik Dong Bang Shin Ki Gakuen. Sekarang, mereka berdua sedang di kamar pribadi Kris, ah tidak juga, Min Seok tengah berada di kamar mandi untuk mengganti pakaian, menyisakan Kris yang terduduk sendiri di atas ranjangnya.

"Ah iya. Tolong urus semuanya ya pak Kwon. Iya... iya, maaf juga karena telah merepotkan anda. Ya, terima kasih." Tepat saat Kris mengakhiri pembicaraannya di telpon, Min Seok keluar dari kamar mandi, lengkap dengan rambut hitam panjang berponi dan seragam Shin Ki Gakuen. Min Seok benar-benar terlihat seperti boneka hidup yang menggemaskan. Kris? Oh dia membeku melihatnya dengan mulut ternganga.

"Ah... apa ini benar-benar menggelikan?" Kris tetap menganga, sesekali menutupnya kemudian terbuka lagi. Persis ikan Koi yang terdampar. Min Seok menggaruk pipi tembamnya dengan telunjuk kanannya, rona merah muda telah sukses terlukis di kedua pipinya yang putih bersih. Cukup mengejutkan, Min Seok yang notabenenya seorang laki-laki memiliki kulit sebagus itu. Luar biasa. Dan Kris baru menyadarinya.

"Kris? Halo~ kau masih hidupkan? Kris!" Kris yang tersadar dari keterkejutannya hanya bisa berdehem gugup. "Ekhem. Semuanya sudah kuatur. Kau bisa masuk Shin Ki Gakuen besok."

Entah apa yang akan orang tuanya dan orang tua Min Seok mengamati ini semua, bahkan untuk membayangkannya saja Kris belum siap mental. Saat ini yang hanya bisa Kris lakukan adalah berdoa. Semoga nyawanya selamat dan semua kegilaan ini berakhir.

"Yay! Kau memang yang terhebat Kris!"

"Min Seok! Jangan melompat-lompat, celana dalammu terlihat."

"Eh... iy-iya. Maaf."

* * *

Kim Min Seok menatap gerbang Shin Ki Gakuen di hadapannya dengan perasaan gugup. Meski ia sudah yakin ia terlihat seperti anak perempuan karena seragam yang ia kenakan, tetap saja hal itu tak mengubah perasaannya. Seragam almamater kuning cerah yang menutupi kemeja putih dalamnya dipadukan dengan rok kotak-kotak coklat bergaris hitam di atas lutut. _Scraf_ bercorak coklat dan kuning menyelubungi lehernya, cukup melegakan karena setidaknya benda itu bisa menutupi jakunnya. Min Seok kemudian menambahkan _stoking_ hitam selutut dan disempurnakan dengan _snekears_ berwarna coklat pastel. Satu gambaran untuknya. Manis.

Ah tapi tetap saja, ini juga pertama kalinya Min Seok berpisah dengan Kris dan mau tak mau satu kenyataan itu semakin membuatnya gugup. Min Seok menoleh ke arah gerbang Dong Bang Gakuen, di sana Kris masih setia menunggunya; menyenderkan sebagian berat tubuhnya pada badan gerbang dan melipat kedua lengannya di depan dada, matanya tak lepas dari Min Seok. Ah Min Seok ingin sekali menangis haru walau masih ada rasa kesal di hatinya karena percakapannya dengan Kris kemarin.

'Kris.'

'Hm.'

'Ayo ikut menyamar bersamaku.'

'Mati saja kau, Kim.'

Min Seok kembali memandang gerbang di hadapannya lagi, seketika itu juga mentalnya kembali jatuh. Bagaimana jika ia ketahuan? Lalu apa kata orang nanti? Ah kenapa ia bimbang sekarang? "Astaga! Bukankah ia siswa Dong Bang Gakuen?"

**EEEEKTH!**

Belum apa-apa dia sudah ketahuan?

"Tinggi sekali dan rambut pirangnya benar-benar cocok dengan wajahnya. Tampan!" Baiklah ada beberapa hal yang perlu dikoreksi dalam situasi ini. Pertama, dia memang tinggi jika dibandingkan siswi Shin Ki Gakuen yang lain tapi kata 'sekali' sepertinya itu terlalu berlebihan. Kedua, Min Seok yakin seyakin-yakinnya jiwa wig yang ia kenakan ini berwarna hitam pekat, sama seperti kemarin. Jadi, siapa yang mereka maksud? Tinggi? Pirang?

"Kris-oppa!" Min Seok mendengus saat temannya itu tengah menjadi pusat perhatian siswi-siswi Shin Ki Gakuen. Huh? Tampang apa itu? Sok keren sekali padahal jika bersamanya Kris benar-benar terlihat semacam idiot yang berteman dengan idiot lain.

Err... sudahlah!

Saat hendak memasuki sekolah barunya. Kembali, ia merasa jiwanya hilang entah kemana. Lu Han. Min Seok membeku beberapa saat kemudian tersadar bidadarinya terlihat terburu-buru memasuki bangunan sekolah. Tubuhnya bergerak tanpa perintah otaknya, entah magnet apa yang menariknya. Min Seok mengekor di belakang Lu Han. Min Seok sibuk mengagumi sosok Lu Han yang sempurna di matanya. Gadis manis itu cinta pertamanya. Mereka berjalan sepanjang koridor sekolah kemudian berbelok ke kanan saat di persimpangan.

Toliet. Min Seok membeku melihat Lu Han memasuki ruangan pribadi itu. Ia terlihat ragu untuk beberapa saat. Sungguh tidak sopan jika laki-laki sepertinya memasuki toliet perempuan. Tapi kan dia 'perempuan'. Dengan wajah memerah dan senyum yang mengembang di wajahnya, Min Seok mendorong pintu toliet itu. Dunianya hancur. Senyum yang ia kembangkan tadi entah pergi kemana dan digantikan oleh mimik muka yang menunjukan keterkejutan yang teramat sangat. Matanya melebar dan bibirnya terbuka, bergetar. Lu Han.

Lu Han-'nya'.

"Ka-kau." Cicitan itu tetap mampu tertangkap oleh sosok yang tengah memantulkan refleksinya di depan cermin. Keterkejutan nampak di kedua mata madunya meskipun wajahnya tetap biasa.

Lu Han.

Cinta pertamanya...

"K-KAU! LAKI-LAKI?!"

* * *

**To Be Continue**

* * *

Halooo~ Sky's here :3 wkwk bukannya ngelanjutin fict lain malah bawa fict ini wkwk dan main cast-nya Xiuchaaaa~n wkwkw my my my lovely husband and slave? LOL

Oke tanpa banyak omong lagi.

Keep or delete?

Love

Xiuchan's beautiful and kece (?) wife.

Sky


	2. Chapter 2

Baiklah. Kim Min Seok kau harus bernapas! Demi gigi over side milik Kris, Bernapaslah! Udara! Oksigen! O2! Kemana senyawa itu?

Min Seok tetap tak bisa menemukan sesuatu hal yang ia pertanyakan sejak melihat dada telanjang seorang 'perempuan'. Min Seok membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar berharap senyawa kimia itu akan tersedot langsung ke paru-parunya, tangannya ia tekan ke arah dadanya. Dan cara itu lumayan berhasil. Sekali lagi. Tuhan! Tuan Kim bernapas!

Sekarang, berpikir. Kim Min Seok berpikirlah, kenapa dada seorang 'perempuan' begitu rata? Oh mungkin kelainan. Cukup masuk akal, kelainan! Lalu kenapa ia menggenggam bola plastik? Min Seok menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Tidak. Dia bukan laki-laki.

Laki-laki bodoh mana yang mau menyamar menjadi seorang gadis dan bersekolah khusus perempuan?

Min Seok membeku. Hey, Min Seok tidak bodoh, dia sedang berjuang mendapatkan cinta gadis pujaannya. Gadis. Seharusnya memang gadis!

Meneruskan pandangannya dari dada ke leher. Min Seok pikir tertabrak mobil tinja akan lebih menyenangkan ketimbang melihat salah satu bagian di leher itu. Seketika kakinya melemas, tangannya meraih daun pintu agar ia tetap berdiri. Tidak, itu bukan jakun, mungkin itu tumor jinak. Min Seok merasa seolah semesta tengah mengutuknya.

"Kau." Suara itu. Dunia Tuan Kim hancur lebur. Astaga, sesusah apa sih menyembunyikan suara berat itu.

Kim Min Seok. Cinta permatamu. Gadis impianmu, Lu Han.

Ternyata...

Laki-laki.

Semua menggelap dan terakhir yang Min Seok dengar adalah suara laki-laki itu. Tuhan, kau ini kenapa senang sekali membuat cerita yang aneh?

* * *

**They Belong to God**

Sst... It's Secret by **Melody of Sky**

**Warning**

AU/OOC/Typo(s)/Misstypo(s)

* * *

Awan gelap mengitari kawasan Dong Bang Shin Ki Gakuen. Cukup aneh mengingat baru tadi pagi matarahi bersinar terang, mengajak para manusia menari mengikuti irama burung gereja yang tengah berkor ria, hah lupakan hari sempurna itu, Min Seok menarik kakinya dan memeluknya, menumpukan berat kelapa yang dihiasankan wig itu tanpa tenaga, ia tengah meringkuk di atas ranjang ruang kesehatan Shin Ki Gakuen. Haruskah kalian meminta flashback bagaimana seorang Kim Min Seok berada di ruangan yang sudah terkontaminasi bebauan menyengat khas obat-obatan itu? Jujur saja, Min Seok bahkan enggan memikirkan alasannya ia berada di sini, saat ini, detik di mana ia bisa bernapas normal.

Kepalanya oh otaknya bahkan, rasanya seperti palu-palu kecil memukul tiap inci kepalanya

"_Well_, kau sudah sadar rupanya." Min Seok melirik gadis, ah bukan-bukan, sampul itu menipu. Mungkin palu-palu kecil tadi mampu menarik kembali kewarasannya, baiklah itu suara laki-laki, Min Seok yakin, meski sosok itu terbalut sangat manis oleh seragam kebanggaan Shin Ki Gakuen. Min Seok rasa ia membutuhkan Kris saat ini, setidaknya temannya itu berguna di saat-saat Min Seok ingin menendang sesuatu.

Lu Han mengambil kursi lipat dan memposisikan benda itu hingga ia bisa duduk menghadap Min Seok secara langsung. Min Seok sendiri memilih untuk tetap dalam posisinya, ia benci ditatap oleh pemuda itu.

"Karena aku tidak begitu menyukai basa-basi tentang menanyakan keadaanmu. Langsung saja, tentu kau sudah melihat sesuatu yang membuatmu pingsan." Min Seok tetap bungkam, matanya bergerak mencari objek lain untuk dilihat, apa saja, selain mata itu.

"Diam atau kau tak akan pernah menemukan ketenangan dalam hidupmu." Memangnya siapa yang dari tadi bicara? Apa telinga orang itu rusak atau bagaimana? Jelas-jelas dari tadi Min Seok diam. Huh? Macam yakuza saja orang itu, memangnya dia itu siapa enak saja menentukan tenang atau tidaknya hidup Min Seok.

"Siapa kau berani mengancamku?" Min Seok sudah terlanjur sebal dengan orang itu. Hey, siapa suruh orang itu jadi laki-laki, harusnya dia itu perempuan seperti pakaiannya. Min Seok merasa dibohongi dan Min Seok benci itu.

"Wah... nona kecil, kau cukup berani." Lu Han terkekeh, untuk beberapa saat Min Seok kembali merasakan sensasi aneh yang ia yakini adalah cinta tapi_ hell_, Lu Han itu laki-laki tidak normal yang menyamar jadi perempuan. Mungkin ini efek yang ditimbulkan oleh seragam perempuan yang Lu Han kenakan.

Lu Han mencondongkan tubuhnya dan entah bagaimana Min Seok secara otomatis memundurkan badannya secara otomatis. "Ma-mau apa kau? Dasar Maniak!"

Lu Han berhenti kemudian tertawa, Min Seok diam memerhatikan garis wajah pemuda yang dihasilkan oleh tawa renyahnya. "Maniak? Bagaimana bisa? Hahaha."

"Tentu saja kau maniak! Menyamar jadi perempuan dan bersekolah di sekolah khusus perempuan, kau pasti memiliki kelainan seksual!" Lu Han menghentikan tawanya dan menatap Min Seok datar.

Logika saja, Lu Han adalah seorang laki-laki dan Min Seok pun juga seorang laki-laki, namun Min Seok tetap bisa merasakan rasanya terpojokan karena seorang laki-laki, ya ampun, apa pakaian benar-benar bisa memengaruhi penggunanya? Min Seok rasa, ia telah berubah menjadi gadis-gadis melow drama yang sering Nyonya Kim—ibunya tonton di televisi.

"Jika aku maniak yang memiliki kelainan seksual, bagaimana denganmu?"

Eh?

Lu Han meraih seragam atasan milik Min Seok kemudian menariknya saling berlawanan arah dan...

Tuhan apa ini rasanya saat seorang gadis hendak diperkosa?

"HUAAAAA!" Buru-buru Min Seok menarik selimut yang ada di atas ranjang itu dan menutupi bagian atas tubuhnya yang terbuka. Min Seok menatap Lu Han tak percaya, sedangkan objek yang ia lihat hanya bersiul-siul tanpa dosa. Ingin sekali Min Seok meremas-remas wajah menyebalkan itu.

"Waow... dada yang benar-benar rata, Nona ups, Tuan Maniak." Lu Han menyeringai dan Min Seok mengambil bantal dan melempar ke arah Lu Han.

"Bagaimana kau bisa melakukan ini padaku?" Min Seok sibuk memukul-mukuli Lu Han.

"Hey, hey, hentikan! Hey!" Lu Han menggenggam tangan Min Seok yang memukulnya tak terkendali. "Tentu saja aku bisa melakukannya."

Min Seok sudah tak peduli pada selimut yang merosot di tepi ranjang dan menampakan dada dan perutnya yang putih, tak apa toh mereka sama-sama laki-laki, tak akan ada cerita tentang laki-laki yang memperkosa laki-laki, setidaknya itulah harapan Min Seok.

"Bagaimana kau bisa mengetahuinya?" Nyaris seperti gumaman namun Lu Han tetap bisa mendengarnya.

"Siapa pun akan tahu saat mendengar igauanmu saat pingsan tadi." Min Seok diam, ia mengigau?

"Baiklah, baiklah, karena kita sudah mengetahui rahasia masing-masing pihak kita cari jalan tengahnya saja." Min Seok menatap Lu Han, Lu Han menyeringai. Itu buruk.

"Kau harus menjadi budakku dan rahasiamu aman di tanganku." Benar kan?

"Mana bisa seperti itu!"

"Jika kau berani membocorkan rahasiaku, kau akan mati."

"Hey!"

"Suka atau tidak kau harus setuju." Min Seok kehilangan kosakatanya, apanya yang jalan tengah, ini sih pemaksaan.

"Diam berarti iya." Belum sempat Min Seok memprotes Lu Han sudah beranjak meninggalkan ruangan itu.

"Hey! Bagaimana dengan pakaianku?" Lu Han berhenti saat hendak menggeser pintu ruang kesehatan.

"Kau punya otak, kan?" Lu Han berbalik dan menampakan senyum malaikatnya. "Pikirkan sendiri, ya?"

Suara itu telah berubah menjadi suara seorang gadis, dan Min Seok hanya mampu menganga mendengarnya. Lu Han pun meninggalkan Min Seok sendiri.

1 detik

2 detik

3 det—

"LU HAN BRENGSEK!"

* * *

Jadi begini rencananya, Min Seok akan menendang Kris dan dia akan bahagia karena sudah menemukan pelampiasan. Setengah hari penuh sudah Min Seok habiskan untuk mengamuk di ruang kesehatan, beruntung tak ada guru piket yang menjaga ruangan itu. _Well,_ ada baiknya ia mengamuk di ruangan khas rumah sakit itu, saat ia melempar-lempar apa pun yang bisa ia raih tak sengaja ia menemukan seragam cadangan di lemari pakaian yang sepertinya memang disediakan untuk—entahlah Min Seok tak peduli untuk apa.

Dan di sinilah ia sekarang. Berdiri di depan gerbang Dong Bang Gakuen yang masih tertutup rapat. Min Seok melipat tangannya di depan dadanya—beruntung seragam tadi muat di tubuhnya jadi ia tak perlu bertelanjang dada. Kaki sebelah kanannya ia gerakan seakan menghitung detik yang ia buang untuk pemuda bermarga Jung yang sebentar lagi tinggal kenangan.

_Well_, kalian menginginkan flashback? Oh ayolah, kapan kalian akan move on dari sejarah? Eum... baiklah, tak ada yang _special_ dari jalannya Min Seok ke depan gerbang sekolahnya dulu itu, di jam sekolah yang hening, Min seok hanya melompat dari dinding yang ditumbuhi tanaman menjalar kemudian berjalan ke tempat di mana ia sekarang berpijak, sesederhana itu, kan?

Min Seok menghela napas saat gerbang itu tak juga terbuka, menunggu itu menyebalkan. Min Seok berbalik dan saat hendak melangkahkan kakinya suara nyanyian malaikat itu berkumandang, iya-iya itu cuma bel pertanda berakhirnya jam sekolah. Tapi untuk Min Seok dan beberapa—mayoritas siswa hal itu adalah berkah.

Min Seok kembali menghadap gerbang Dong Bang Gakuen. Siswa-siswa Dong Bang Gakuen pun berhamburan keluar, beberapa dari mereka menatap Min Seok, baiklah semuanya langsung menatap Min Seok, bagaimana tidak, Min Seok berdiri di tengah gerbang dan itu membuat para siswa terbelah menjadi dua kubu agar tidak menabrak Min Seok. Mata Min Seok langsung berkilat begitu menemukan objek yang ia tunggu semenjak tadi.

"JUNG YOONG JIN! KAU HARUS BERTANGGUNG JAWAB!" Satu sekolah hening mendengar teriakan Min Seok. Sedangkan Kris tersedak permen yang sejak tadi ia kulum.

Tanpa menunggu lama, Min Seok menghampiri Kris yang sudah hampir sekarat karena permen yang tersangkut di kerongkongannya. Mengambil ancang-ancang dan satu tendangan mendarat di tulang kering pewaris tunggal Dong Bang Shin Ki Gakuen itu. Kris menjerit kesakitan dan menunduk memegangi kakinya sedangkan Min Seok menghela napas lega. Benarkan, temannnya itu cukup berguna di saat-saat Min Seok ingin menendang sesuatu.

Tuhan, kenapa ada makhluk seperti Kim Min Seok? Kris ingin menangis layaknya pemain opera sabun yang entah mengapa selalu disiksa.

"Kau tak apa-apa, Kris?" Hah... sepertinya Kris memang harus menghantamkan kepala Min Seok ke gerbang Dong Bang Gakuen.

"Ka-kau tak buta Kim, dan kau masih, bertanya?!" Kenapa Kris harus terjebak dengan si idiot Min Seok. Kris pikir ia memang harus ke pegunungan dan berdoa pada leluhurnya agar semua dosa di kehidupannya yang dulu diampuni dan ia terbebas dari kutukan bernama Kim Min Seok.

"Hiks... Kris, hiks." Mendengar isakan itu, membat Kris menegakan badannya, mengabaikan rasa ngilu di kakinya. Apa lagi sekarang. Ingin rasanya Kris yang berteriak_. 'Seharusnya yang menangis itu aku, Min Seok. Seharusnya aku!'_

Kris menghela napas saat teman seperjuangannya itu tak berhenti menangis. "Kim, kau membuat leluhurmu malu karena menangis dengan cara seperti itu. Berhentilah."

Bukannya berhenti, justru Min Seok menangis lebih kencang. Ini hari yang panjang, benar-benar hari yang panjang.

* * *

Kris melirik jam antik yang ada di ruang tamu rumah(orang tua)nya, 03.07, Kris bergidik melihatnya. Hawa dingin menyusup, menyelimuti tubuhnya yang terduduk di salah satu sofa ruangan itu. Keadaan di luar rumahnya sama sekali tak membantu, awan kelam dan petir yang menyambar-nyambar. Jika kata orang _The Counjuring_ adalah film paling mengerikan, mereka harus melihat keadaan Kris saat ini.

Isakan sesorang memenuhi ruangan itu. Kris mengalihkan pandangannya ke sosok itu secara perlahan-lahan, pelan, lambat.

"Yak! Kris! Aku sedang patah hati! Kenapa kau melihatku seakan aku adalah boneka Annabelle? Huaaaa!"

Tidak ada yang lebih buruk ketimbang seorang Kim Min Seok yang tengah menangis. Kris menghela napas lagi.

Dua jam penuh perjuangan bagi seorang Jung Yoong Jin aka Kris untuk menerjemahkan cerita temannya itu, satu kata kemudian menangis, dua kata berikutnya dilanjutkan dengan teriakan histeris. Mengerikan. Belum lagi penganiayaan yang diterima Kris.

'Jadi, Lu Han adalah laki-laki?'

'Hiks... iya, Kris, rasanya aku ingin mati.'

'Ya sudah, mati saja sana.'

Ya, ya, Kris pikir memar biru di pipi kanannya tidak akan cepat hilang. Apa ia perlu membeli BB krim lagi? Sepertinya ia butuh dua, satu untuk ia pakai, satunya lagi untuk dijejalkan ke mulut Min Seok.

"Lalu kau ingin aku melakukan apa?" Kris mengambil gelas berisikan air mineral di depannya. Semua masalah ini membuatnya haus, dan benar-benar membuat kepalanya pening. Ternyata ada juga laki-laki gila yang mau menyamar menjadi seorang gadis selain Min Seok. Tapi Kris penasaran, motif apa yang membuat Lu Han melakukan hal itu, Kris pikir ia harus memeriksa berkas di kantor pak Kwon, kepala sekolah Shin Ki Gakuen.

"Aku ingin kau bertanggung jawab karena telah membuatku seperti ini."

BRUUUSS

"Huaaaa~! Kris sialan." Kris kembali meminum sisa airnya dan kemudian kembali menyemburkannya pada Min Seok.

"Sadarlah, Kim. Pasti roh jahat telah mengambil kendali akan dirimu dan membuatmu berkata akulah penyebab segalanya," ujar Kris sarkastik.

"Hiks... Kris kau jahat sekali padaku! Akan kuadukan kau pada bibi Jung!"

"Oh tukang adu. Jadi katakan padaku Min Seok, siapa yang _ngotot _minta pindah sekolah dan menyamar jadi seorang gadis demi gadis yang ternyata seorang laki-laki? Kurasa bibi Kim sangat senang mendengar cerita aneh ini." Kris menunjukan senyum kemenangannya saat melihat wajah Min Seok memerah karena marah dan malu. Ah manisnya. Eh?

"Tapi tetap saja, kalau kau tak menyarankan hal gila ini padaku, aku tidak akan terjebak menjadi budak orang aneh itu." Min Seok tetap membela diri dan hal itu menjadi alasan paling kuat bagi Kris untuk melempar Min Seok dari Namsan Tower.

"Aku? Menyarankanmu? Ha! Kau ini tak hanya butuh dokter kejiwaan tapi juga dokter syaraf. Otakmu bermasalah." Min Seok menghela napas kemudian merebahkan sebagian berat tubuhnya pada badan sofa.

Hening bernyanyi di antara mereka.

"Kris?"

"Hm?"

"Aku ingin kembali ke Dong Bang Gakuen, aku sudah tak memiliki tujuan di Shin Ki Gakuen." Kris terdiam mendengar nada frustasi di dalam kalimat itu. Jujur saja, Kris benci melihat temannya itu bersedih tapi hidup tak semudah membalikan telapak tangan, bukan?

"Tidak sesederhana itu Min Seok. Setidaknya kau harus bersekolah di sana selama satu semester dulu baru kau bisa kembali ke Dong Bang Gakuen, supaya tak ada yang curiga. Karena aku telah membohongi alam semesta bahwa seorang Kim Min Seok tengah menjalani progam study banding di Madagaskar."

"Kau lebih bodoh dariku Kris," ucap Min Seok sembari melihat tak percaya pada Kris.

* * *

Hari kedua, seorang Kim Min Seok kembali berdiri di depan gerbang Shin Ki Gakuen tanpa tenaga. Tujuh belas tahun, tiga bulan, delapan belas hari, Min Seok menyesal dengan hidupnya yang akan habis di hari kedelapan belas ini. Tidak ada orang tuanya, bahkan Kris tak mau mengantarnya lagi.

Baiklah Min Seok, pulanglah dengan keadaan hidup.

Min Seok merapikan poni pada wig hitam panjangnya, tak akan ada acara pemakaman hari ini di Shin Ki Gakuen, memangnya sesusah apa menjadi budak seorang laki-laki gila bernama Lu Han? Dengan menghindarinya saja, maka masalah selesai.

"Yosh! Minnie! _Ganbatte_!" Dengan mantap Min Seok memasuki area Shin Ki Gakuen.

* * *

Lupakan soal _ganbatte-ganbatte_ tadi. Tuhan, apa kau memajukan tanggal kiamat?

Min Seok akan mencatat di dalam sejarah kehidupannya bahwa pembullyan di sekolah khusus perempuan adalah hal paling mengerikan.

Sepertinya Min Seok salah telah berani menentang kehendak 'majikannya' semua awal cerita berawal di pagi yang cerah saat seorang Lu Han _meminta _Min Seok untuk membawakan tasnya dan Min Seok menepis tas itu di tengah koridor yang penuh dengan siswi-siswi Shin Ki Gakuen.

"Kupikir kita adalah teman, tapi kau memperlakukanku begitu kasar." Min Seok hampir memuntahkan sarapannya saat melihat Lu Han berlutut memunguti isi tasnya yang berhamburan layaknya Cinderella yang disiksa saudara tirinya. Dan begitulah awal mulanya pandangan menusuk dilayangkan semua siswi yang melihat kejadian itu. Lu Han itu banyak penggemarnya dan Min Seok rasa ia ingin menangis.

Lalu...

Kim Min Ji, itulah nama Min Seok saat ini, ia memperkenalkan dirinya tadi pagi dan tak ada yang menyambut ramah kedatangannya semenjak insiden drama kacangan di koridor Shin Ki Gakuen. Min Seok rasa satu semester itu adalah jangka waktu yang sangat lama.

Menghela napas sembari membawa nampan makan siangnya. Min Seok sadar, ia bahkan tak mempunyai teman, baiklah mungkin Kris akan sangat menghiburnya jika ia bersama dengan Min Seok sekarang.

Kepalanya menjulur mencari tempat duduk untuk makan siangnya, lengah, Min Seok tak menyadari jika ada salah seorang siswi yang sengaja menjulurkan kakinya saat Min Seok melewatinya. Dan begitulah bagaimana bisa tawa pecah di kantin Shin Ki Gakuen, menyisakan Min Seok yang diam terjatuh melihat makanannya berserakan. Min Seok merasa benar-benar gagal menjadi seolang laki-laki karena seragam yang ia kenakan sekarang. Meratap seolah dunia membenci eksistensinya. Menyedihkan.

"Bukankah tidak baik mencelakakan teman sendiri?" Min Seok mengenal suara ini. Tiba-tiba suara pekikan terdengar di kantin Shin Ki Gakuen. "Ah maaf aku sengaja menumpahkan susu ini."

Min Seok mendongak dan mendapati sosok itu membuang kardus susu kotak yang sudah kosong itu sembarangan. Matanya beralih pada gadis yang menjegalnya tadi membeku dengan rambutnya yang basah.

Min Seok kehilangan semua tata bahasanya.

"Lu Han, maafkan aku, aku bersalah." Gadis tadi justru berlutut memohon ampun pada Lu Han seolah ia telah melakukan dosa besar.

Satu hal yang Min Seok pelajari hari ini. Ada yang tidak beres dengan sekolah ini.

* * *

"Xi Lu Han." Orang itu membalik-balik berkas yang ada ditangannya. "Sudah kuduga."

* * *

**To Be Continue**

* * *

Haloo~ Sky's back. Hoho maaf kalau fict ini mengecewakan dan baru bisa sky lanjutin T.T Sky baru sadar kalau waktu itu bisa mencekik. Dan maaf kalau bingung sama lanjutannya ini huhu maaf kalau humornya garing #alasan dan yah mungkin fict ini ada sedikit misterinya ._. inget hidup tak semulus paha Kim Min Seok jadi jangan harap adem ayem doang nih fict hoho #dicekek InsyaAllah besok chap depan udah mulai humornya lagi dan diperjelas dan LUMIN MOMENT BUAHAHA!

Dan terima kasih buat readers yang mau baca, review, fav, sama follow nih fict geje. Sky terharu bacanya QAQ **Big Thanks to:**

**Raina94, yongchan, Irisha Sinna, tieneelau, Junmyoen EXOtics, yoo, chanbaekisseu, Ruiki Kaera, Nona JiYoo19, Imeelia, Kopi Luwak, Luhan Deer, askasufa,miyuk, chenma, Jaeminaah, AYUnhomin, Jung Ha Ki, ainichan, shikshin-ssi, Reezuu Kim, Bonaaa, Rikangisa, Selichious ZeLuS, cranescort, twentae, mandossi, rianda, mita884, AngAng13, LM90, pancakeandserabi, LoneyReaders, Xiubaoo, higashixox, Youngieee, Park Chan Seul, .**

Maaf sky gak bisa bales satu-satu review kalian tapi tanpa kalian pasti fict ini sudah sky hapus. Terima Kasih ^^

Review again?

Love

Xiumin's Wife

Sky


End file.
